


A New Beginning

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, falliam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: Fallon and Liam finally take that well deserved trip.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to the fandom and I haven’t written anything in almost a decade but 100 fics for this show is just sad so here I am.  
> This is pure smut with a bit of fluff at the end so if this is not your cup of tea, you can turn around but if it is, I hope you enjoy it.  
> I don’t own any of the characters.

It was almost seven o’clock and the sun was just about to set down completely. The different shades of orange and pink coming from the clear Hawaii sky brought the perfect illumination into their suite. Through the open glass doors of the porch, the sound of the ocean filled their room.

After Liam’s amnesia, Blake’s trial and Alexis return to Atlanta, Fallon suggested they finally took the trip they had been planning before everything happened. It was only a matter of time before the Carrington’s went through another drama and their trip was ruined again. Two bottles of Cabernet later, they reached an agreement. They would spend a week at the beach, just the two of them, away and completely oblivious to anything related to either the Carringtons or the Van Kirks.

“Oh Fallon,” Liam moaned loudly and Fallon couldn’t help but smirk proudly. His head was burried in one of the pillows, his eyes were closed and his hands gripped her waist tightly, keeping Fallon in place as she tried some new moves. The way she was moved up and down while circling her hips around him was different from everything they had ever done before and Liam could barely understand where that was coming from.

Fallon would lift herself from him, leaving nothing but his tip inside before she slid back down in a slow and torturous pace, swaying her hips as he filled her again. He kept wondering why she had never done that before because he didn’t remember ever feeling something that good in his entire life.  _Had she been learning new tricks or had she been keeping this kind of movements up her sleeve?_ He thought. 

At first, Liam focused on the way her breasts bounced up and down as she rode him. His bright blue eyes turned dark from so much passion and pleasure, staring at her in complete awe. The light from the sky made her body look even more beautiful but, at that moment, he couldn’t help but keep his eyes shut, enjoying Fallon’s performance as much as he could. If she had kept that a secret for so long, he was desperate to keep that night fixed in his brain in case she decided not to do that again anytime soon.

“You like that, babe?” Fallon spoke in her sexy voice. Her tone was low and soft and the way her hand ran through his hair was enough to make Liam buck up his hips almost involuntarily, thrusting even deeper into her. “Ohh,” she moaned in surprise. “I will take that as a yes,” she laughed, leaning forward. “I’m almost there...” she whispered in his ear before bitting his earlobe. Her breasts touched his chest but when he felt her breath near his face, he knew it was too much for him to bear and he wouldn’t last much longer.

When Fallon started lifting her body again, Liam tightened his grip on her waist and bucked up his hips once she started moving back down, meeting her halfway there in one swift and thrill movement and eliciting a loud and delicious scream of surprise from his girlfriend, which was enough to drive him to the edge as well. His jaw fell open and a long moan left his lips as he reached his orgasm.

Fallon had been caught completely off guard by the thrust of his hips. Liam hardly ever questioned her dominance in bed, let alone do something during the act but the way his hips met hers left her completely unbalanced and once she felt his cum filling her up, she came right there, lying on his chest, her face burried between his neck and the pillow.

“My God, Fallon,” Liam murmured. He removed his right hand from her waist and started stroking her back with his fingertips. She was still breathless, stuck in the same position as she regained some of her strength. She could feel him soften inside of her but she had no intention of moving, at least not for a little while. Sex with Liam had always been incredible but some nights were different somehow. Some nights were simply spetacular and the bliss she felt afterwards was probably the best thing she had ever felt. “Still high?” He asked softly, playing with a strand of her hair.

“Yeah,” she mumbled almost incoherently and Liam knew exactly what to do next. 

He wrapped his arms around her body and flipped them in one swift movement so he was now lying on top of her. He glanced at her face, the smile from her orgasm still plastered on her lips and her eyes still closed from the bliss. The cool breeze from the ocean hit his back and he smiled at the feeling. Leaning over her, he placed his left hand on the mattress so he wouldn’t put all of his weight on her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“You have no idea how much I love this look on you,” Liam spoke softly. “Naked,” he started, “relaxed,” he placed a soft kiss on her neck, “statisfied,” a kiss on her collarbone, “ _happy_ ...” then a kiss in between her breasts. “Specially when you take longer to return from your orgasm and I can prolong your pleasure...” Fallon gasped when his soft kisses turned into sensual ones. As he reached her abdomen, he wasn’t just leaving quick pecks on her body, he was sucking and licking her skin, his mouth leaving a trail down her body. She let her head rest against the pillow that smelled so much like him from their previous round and watched as his body moved towards the end of the bed. 

Positioning himself between her legs, Liam hooked his arm around one of her legs, bending her knee and placing her foot on the bed. Fallon spread her other leg, allowing him a better view of her pink and swollen core, still wet and already throbbing, begging to be touched. 

“So ready already...” Liam rubbed his thumb against her.

“Mhmm,” she groaned, expecting more than just his thumb.

“Patience, my dear,” Liam teased her. “That is one hell of a virtue, you know?” He leaned down and placed a kiss on her pussy. “The longer you wait, the better your reward, don’t you think?” He pushed the tip of his middle finger inside of her and she moaned. For the second time, she expected more than he was willing to give her as instead of sliding his whole finger in, he pulled his hand out. 

“I thought I heard you say you were going to prolong my pleasure not torture me,” Fallon pushed herself up with her elbows and glared at him.

“Aww, Fal,” Liam looked up at her then reached for her hand, locking their fingers. “You know I would never torture you,” he winked at her playfully before lowering his head and finally giving her what she craved.

“Oh God!” Fallon screamed when he licked her. Her hand immediately flew to his head, her fingers getting lost in his hair as his tongue continued to work its magic on her. “Liam,” his name was barely a whisper in her lips and it didn’t take long for Fallon to return to her blissful state so she lied back on the pillow and relaxed.

“Have I ever told you how good you taste?” Fallon gripped the sheets as tight as she could when she felt him suck her lips while teasing her G-spot with the tip of a finger. “Mhmm,” he swirled his tongue around her clit then sucked her once more, tasting their juices mixed together as one.

When Liam felt her walls clench around his fingers, he pulled them out and before Fallon had time to complain at the lost of touch, he was on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance before sliding inside in one skilled thrust. “I’m coming,” Fallon warned him.

“I know,” he replied, setting up a rhythm.

It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their climax. Liam rolled off her and lied down next to her, both still trying to regain their breath.

“That was  amazing ,” Fallon told him.

“It was,” Liam pushed himself into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard. “Come here,” he wrapped one arm around her back, bringing her closer to him so they could cuddle. Fallon laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a moment while she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers playing softly with her hair. “You had new moves tonight...” he mentioned. “I hate to ask you this but were they really new or did I forget about them?”

“They’re new,” Fallon replied, looking up at him. “As you know, Liam, I’m a woman of  many skills...” she spoke proudly. “You’re familiar with quite a few of them but there are some secrets a girl will never tell,”

“That won’t stop me from trying,” Liam shrugged. “After what I experienced tonight, I can’t wait to find out what other moves you’re keeping a secret,”

“Shh,” Fallon brought her index finger to his lips, “if you knew  every single thing I could do to you in this bed, our nights wouldn’t be this good,” she leaned closer to him, her lips grazing his teasingly. “It’s  _way_ more fun when you don’t know exactly what’s going to happen next,” finally closing the distance between them, she opened her mouth for him and allowed their tongues to tangle, battling for dominance.

“Guess I’m just gonna have to keep you around forever, right?” Liam teased once they parted for air.

“I can work with that,” Fallon pretended not to care.

“Someone’s hungry,” Liam laughed when Fallon’s stomach growled.

“I  _could_ use some food after this heavy workout,” Fallon raised her head from his chest and met him halfway for another kiss. “I’m just weighing whether I want to get up and get dressed or if I want to stay here forever,” she snuggled closer to him, if it was even possible, and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

“Maybe we could just stay here,” Liam started. Fallon looked at him a bit confused but waited for him to elaborate. “Pretend our lives in Atlanta were only a dream,” he added. “We could learn how to fish or sell pineapples or we could just live by the beach and have a bunch of kids,” Fallon couldn’t help but laugh.

“Should I be worried that it seems you’ve put quite some thought into this?” Fallon sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover her naked front.

“I’m sure we would be happy,” Liam shrugged but the look on Fallon’s face was starting to change from disbelief to nervous and possibly even panic, “but don’t worry,” he decided against teasing her any longer, “I have no intention of depriving you of your fancy outfits, shopping sprees and business deals,”

“Thank God,” Fallon sighed in relief but Liam couldn’t stop laughing at her reaction. “That’s not funny!” She hit his arm playfully.

“Come on,” Liam spoke. “I’m sure you would build the best pineapple company this state has ever seen in no time,”

“Liam?” Fallon called and he looked into her eyes for a moment. “I love you,” she smiled, “but if you mention pineapples one more time I’m going back to Atlanta and I’m leaving you all by yourself in this island,”

“I’m sorry I brought it up, Miss Carrington,” Liam held his hands up in the air, calling a truce.

“Let’s go out for dinner so we can keep your mind busy before you come up with yet another crazy idea for our future,” Fallon jumped out of the bed and started heading towards the bathroom.

“I wasn’t joking about the bunch of kids though,” Liam offered her a smirk. The one that changed her into a better person, the one that made her feel butterflies in her stomach, the one that melted her heart and the one that made her fall in love with him over and over again. He may have joked about a few things but she could see the hope, the honesty and the happiness in his eyes as he spoke that last sentence.

“ _I know_ ,” Fallon winked at him before turning on her heels and stepping into the bathroom. The smile on their lips and the sparkle in their eyes proving that they were in for an amazing ride.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so I’m sorry for any typos and I hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
